Kaita The Bat-Rider
"I am Kaita! Master of darkness and destroyer of kings!" - Kaita to King Boz and Boomer Kaita the Bat-Rider, aka The Mummy, '''is the tertiary antagonist of Pair of Kings. History Kaita killed King Kunu and Queen Annabella and was later killed and turned into the mummy. (Long Live the Kings) '''As the Mummy The Tarantula People gave the Mummy the Bat Medallion after taking it from the kings. (Return of the Kings) The Mummy almost returned, but did not due to the requirement of king saliva. (Revenge Of The Mummy) He made a mean smoothy for Mikayla. (Bond of Brothers) The Tarantula People tried to revive him, and continuously searched for the Bat Medallion, that would bring him back to life, along with the saliva of a King. Eventually, Kaita's bat, Kutamungo brought them the medallion. (Long Live the Kings) As Kaita the Bat-Rider After being sneezed on by Boz, Kaita was brought back to life. He seemingly destroyed all of the Tarantula People. He later summoned an army of zombies to attack Kinkow. Boomer and Boz learned that he killed their parents. He later fought them on air with his bat. His bat fell into the ocean. He fought them one last time at The Castle and when it looked like he had won, all the tribes of Kinkow came together with their tribe gems and shot a laser which blasted him into Mount Spew, killing him, restoring the Light Side, and fulfilling the prophecy. (Long Live the Kings) Appearances Season 1 *Return of the Kings *Revenge Of The Mummy Season 3 *Long Live the Kings Trivia *He killed King Kunu, and presumably, Queen Annabella was also killed by Kaita. *He seemingly destroyed all of the Tarantula People, turning them all back into tarantulas. *Kaita was only seen in three-four episodes in the series, and, since he was in the first episode of the series, it could be said that he was always meant to be the main antagonist of the show, not Lanny or Yamakoshi, as many thought. *Kaita did what Zadoc and King Kalakai couldn't; he actually killed a king. Zadoc lost to a king, Kalakai never saw his brother Malakai after being turned into a fish, but Kaita actually murdered King Kunu. *Season 1's story of the Mummy was somewhat changed from the final story; as it was said that the Mummy was killed by Mason in the first episode. In Revenge Of the Mummy, it was said that a King killed him "hundreds of years ago," by Mikayla. By the series finale, it is implied that Kaita killed King Kunu. When Mason said he killed Kaita, he could have meant that he took the Bat Medallion from Kaita (much like how the Mummy comes to 'life' with the Bat Medallion). Since Kaita was killed hundreds of years ago, it is likely that King Kunu was killed by Kaita's Mummy form. This is also explains how Mason was able to 'kill' the mummy (by stealing the Bat Medallion) years after King Kunu's death. Actor(s) * Douglas Tait (in Mummy form) * Damion Poitier (in Human form) See Also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Villains Category:Creators of the Dark Side Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters